


Snow and Gingerbread Hearts

by SparksSeer



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Christmas Time, Christmas market, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Germany, M/M, Publicity, Snow, telling everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparksSeer/pseuds/SparksSeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Aidan are a couple for almost two years now, when they are on a stopover in Germany for a couple of days before celebrating Christmas with Aidan's family. They are enjoying the atmosphere of the local Christmas market when they eventually talk about officially coming out as a couple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow and Gingerbread Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This story doesn't have anything to do with "Confessions" and the "Just you and me" universe.

It was cold and yet Dean felt warm. It was snowing, small white crystals landing on his jacket, hair and right now, one settled on his nose. The man standing opposite of him couldn’t suppress a laugh and pointed at Dean’s nose.

“You’ve got something on your nose, _darling_!”

“Have I really, _honey_?” Dean replied with a grin and raised his eyebrows. Aidan took that as a chance to wipe away the drop of water that formerly had been a beautiful snowflake and held his finger in front of the blond man’s face, so he could see the water drop rolling down his finger.

“You’re ridiculous, Aid!” Dean exclaimed, but laughed softly.

“And yet you love me, Deano!”

__________________

Dean and Aidan were on a stopover in Frankfurt, Germany on their way to celebrate Christmas with Aidan’s family in Ireland. Since Aidan had stayed in New Zealand with Dean the year before, there was no chance to miss Christmas with his family again, and because they were dying to get to know Dean, the small, cute kiwi boyfriend of their son, anyway, Dean simply had come with Aidan. The sound of actually for once celebrating a white Christmas had been too good to say no - not to forget the cute boyfriend the blond man was spending it with.

The stopover in Germany had been a spontaneous idea. It was Christmas time and most of the flights were already fully booked, so the only one they could take from Wellington had been via Sydney – Singapore – Frankfurt – Dublin. Both of them had always wanted to visit Germany, so the simply had booked a few days of holiday there. And now they were at the Frankfurt Christmas market, drinking their _glühwein_ while it was snowing and Christmas songs playing in the background.

Both of them wore their warmest winter coats and scarves and their faces were red from the cold. Dean was happy, he had a good time with Aidan, still loving him as much, even more probably, as he had at the beginning of their relationship almost two years ago. It was perfect and he couldn’t stop giggling about Aidan as now a snowflake landed on his nose.

The two men were standing close and Dean was tempted to just simply kiss Aidan at that moment, yet he didn’t. It was risky. No one really knew how the fans or the world would react if they would make their relationship public. So they were only friends, best friends, who would spend some time together on a Christmas market in Germany.

Aidan and Dean talked and laughed about stupid jokes as they walked around and enjoyed the atmosphere. It was beautiful with the huge tree decorated with different colored light bulbs and the two-story-carousel that was surrounded by all the different stalls. Now and then their hands were brushing and after they both had their second glühwein, Dean had found his hand holding Aidan’s and although they had agreed to stay subtle, neither of them made the attempt to let go. Aidan softly smiled down to his boyfriend, who sent back the most warming smile back, showing his dimples that would always make Aidan’s heart beat faster. What did it really matter if anyone saw them holding hands?

Aidan couldn’t resist any longer and pulled Dean behind a stall in a rather dark corner. Dean only laughed, wrapped both his arms around Aidan and pulled him close. The short distant between their lips was closed in no time. It was a sweet kiss, tasting like glühwein and Christmas. Both had longed for that kiss the whole afternoon, ever since they left the hotel earlier and now they couldn’t let go of each other. Eventually, Dean broke their kiss and looked at Aidan with his eyes glittering from excitement.

“So much for being subtle.” He grinned.

“What? No one saw us.” Aidan countered. “I am sick of all this hiding anyway.”

“So, you mean…?”

“We should just tell the world.” Aidan shrugged. “I mean, I know, like Peter said, it could be risky, and you know, we would probably get a lot of publicity about it, but he did also say, that this choice would be up to us, Dean.”

“So you would really go public with me?”

“Yes. That’s what I’ve been saying.”

Dean smiled and kissed his dark-haired boyfriend. “I love you, Aid.”

“So, that’s a yes?” Aidan asked relieved and grinning. “We’re really doing it?”

“Yup. We are. I have meant to ask you about it anyway.”

“So no more hiding?”

“No more hiding.” Dean agreed and took Aidan’s hand in his own, leading him back to the busy area.

__________________

He didn’t let go of Aidan’s hand as they walked around again, their shoulders were now constantly touching and both of them had the biggest smiles on their face. At one stall, Dean made Aidan wait and turn the back to him while he bought something. Aidan listened to him, after Dean warned him a couple of times not to look around until he was back. Or else, Aidan would have to sleep on the floor that night. He was definitely not gonna risk that.

When Dean came back, he held a huge gingerbread heart in his hands, which read “Ich liebe dich”.

“If we are gonna go public, we’re gonna do it right!” He grinned and handed Aidan the heart, who took it with surprise. “For you. Because I love you and everyone should know that you’re mine. I am giving you my heart” He tiptoed and pressed a kiss on Aidan’s lips. “Now let’s go. I wanna take a ride with that awesome carousel.”

Aidan giggles hard and let himself dragged with the blond man. “I never knew you were so cliché, Deano. Your Bragi is showing!”

“Oh, shut up, Aid!”

__________________

At last, the two of them were seated on the top area of the carousel on a small bank. Aidan had wrapped his arm around Dean and Dean was leaning against Aidan. When the woman, who collected their tickets, came to them, an expression of recognition was shown on her face, which soon was exchanged to a sweet and _knowing_ smile. She asked for their tickets in English, which was definitely the last prove they had needed to know that she knew who they were, and winked at them before going to the next person.

Dean and Aidan stayed quiet for a few more seconds, before starting to laugh simultaneously.

“Have you seen her face, though?” Dean asked Aidan, still giggling.

“As if she already _knew_.”

“I always told you the fans were suspecting something, although never really seriously.”

“They will go crazy if they get prove!”

Dean kissed Aidan quickly before answering. “They will. And you know what? We should announce it. You know, not giving the press any chance to spread rumors that are only half true.”

“I absolutely agree.” Aidan pulled Dean closer again. “What did you have in mind though?”

“Using the power of Twitter of course, my dear Aidan!”

__________________

In the end, Dean snapped two pictures with his phone while they were still on the carousel. One showed him and Aidan grinning broadly into the camera, while Aidan was holding the gingerbread heart and Dean pointing to it with one finger. The second one showed the two of them sharing a kiss - not one of those brief kisses, but one where you could practically feel the love by just looking at the photos. Dean put both of the photos on twitter, than turned off his phone. He wanted to spend the rest of the day in peace with Aidan, without caring about what other will think about them now. At least the woman earlier seemed to very much approve it, he would find out soon enough what the rest of the world would think.

The rest of the evening was perfect. They took a look at every booth and after Aidan mentioned that he used to love cotton candy as a child, Dean rushed off to get them some bright pink cotton candy. They were walking arm in arm, simply enjoying each other’s company. A couple of times they would notice groups of girls whispering and pointing at them, obviously debating whether it was them or not. But not a single time someone actually walked towards them. It was peaceful.

That night, Aidan didn’t have to sleep on the floor. In fact, he barely got any sleep at all, but he didn’t mind, the night had ended perfectly in every possible way. The next day they would have to leave for Dublin. Christmas was in a few days and both of them were excited about it – and in Dean’s case: He was nervous as hell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> English is not my native language, so please tell me if I missed any mistakes.
> 
> I am actually from Germany, hence the christmas market etc. I don't really know where else they have christmas markets like in Germany, so I don't know how familiar you are with the idea of them.  
> You can google pictures from the Frankfurt Christmas market (you should see that carousel somewhere).
> 
> Glühwein is (as I believe) something traditionally german. It's hot wine and usually spiced, depending on the flavour you want. As far as I know, there is no translation for it.
> 
> And the gingerbread hearts. In Germany it's called Lebkuchen, and I believe, partly this word is also used in the english language. If you don't know what they look like, just google "Lebkuchenherzen".
> 
> "Ich liebe dich" is german for "I love you".
> 
> I hope you liked this little insight into german christmas markets :)
> 
> I already have some ideas for two sequences (Christmas and New Year's Eve), but I don't know if I will actually write them, as I don't know how much time and inspiration I will have in the next two weeks.


End file.
